Games
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: -Princess Princess D- On my ninth birthday, I was abandoned by the person who ment the most to me... my brother. Otoya and Arisada, what exactly happened that night on Otoya's 9th birthday?


_So, this made me sad writing this. It's about Arisada and Otoya from the drama __**Princess Princess D**__. If you've __**not **__seen the show, then this is basically one big huge spoiler for episode eight, all of them really, the whole show and what it's basically about concerning Otoya. _

_**SPOILER: **__considering that Otoya is Arisada's brother, I'm going to assume his name wasn't ALWAYS Hanazono Otoya._

_This is about what happened on Otoya's ninth birthday, so if you've not seen the show, you won't understand what's going on._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the drama, not the anime, not the manga. If I did, why would I be writing fanfic? Scratch that, I'd probably still be writing fanfic.**_

_I might continue this (but only up until he, Mori, and Minamoto go to Fujimori Gakuen), but it depends on the reviews I get and what they say! -hinthintnudgenudge- ^_^_

_-_

**Games**

* * *

-

It was my birthday. My ninth birthday to be exact. Shuya, my nii-san, and I were on a train, heading somewhere and he wouldn't tell me where. "It's a surprise," he smiled at me as we sat.

I kicked my feet, still too short to reach the ground. "Nii-san, will Okaa-san and Otou-san be there?" I blinked when—instead of an answer—I got silence and I felt Shuya stiffen up beside me.

Nii-san gave a tight smile and placed an arm around me. "No, Ayumu, they won't be."

I pouted. "Why not? They've been there for all my other birthdays."

"They just… won't be able to make it, otouto," he chocked a little and ruffled my hair.

"Oh," I frowned, despite being a nine year old, I still knew that nii-san didn't want to talk about it. I bit my lip and looked out the window to see fields and once in awhile houses fly by.

"Nii-san, I don't recognize anything. How far away are we?" This was the third train we had gotten on, and we had been travelling for almost three hours. I knew that soon it would start getting dark.

I hated the dark.

"Far," Shuya whispered, staring out at the scenery himself. Why was I getting the feeling I wasn't going to like this game?

-

"We're here," nii-san stated, snapping, which was a habit of his. I giggled and tried to snap myself, and failed.

Again.

Shuya pulled me from my seat and we made our way out of the train. I blinked, confused.

"Nii-san, where are we? Why are there no houses? I thought we were going to be playing a game, nii-san." I questioned as Shuya took my hand and led me down a road.

The eleven year old stared blankly ahead of him, not looking back down at me. "We will, Ayumu, we will, it'll be a very special, fun game."

"Really? Sugoi!"

"We're in the country side," he explained. "You've been here once, but you were too young to remember…" his voice trailed off, I now know that he was reminiscing.

The two of us traveled further out into the fields, my new shoes getting muddy and dirty. I glared at the ground. Stupid mud.

When we were far from the roads and any houses, nii-san stopped and knelt down to my level, he was tall for only being an eleven year old and only two years older than myself.

He forced a smile onto his face. "We both used to play this game when we were little, I'm going to hide, and you have to find me, and—when you do—you get a prize."

I nodded. "Mm, okay, nii-san! What do I do?"

"You have to count."

"Hm, to ten?" I smiled.

He laughed. "That won't give me much time to hide, though, will it?"

"That's the point," I exclaimed, grinning. "I don't want to be away from nii-san too long!"

The smile dropped off of his face for a second before it picked back up and he took my hand. "What about one-hundred?" I made a face. "This place is big, it might take me awhile to find a place to hide, and that's what'll make it so fun."

I grumbled. "Okay, nii-san, if you say so."

"Close your eyes." I did so and he began walking away.

Still with them closed, I called out, "I love nii-san!"

There was a moment before I heard an answer. "I love you too… Ayumu."

I heard his footsteps get further away and I began to count happily. If nii-san said it would be fun, then it must be fun, because I trusted nii-san.

Nii-san… he was… he was great.

But when I was done counting and I opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be seen, but wasn't that the objective of the game? It still made me nervous; I never did like being away from nii-san for too long.

The sky was turning a light pink and orange. I shivered, cold even though I had a jacket on and it was late midsummer.

"Nii-san?" I called out, almost silently as I took a few steps forward.

I got no answer.

"Nii-san? Where are you?" I ran in one distance before stopping and looking around. I felt panic begin to rise up in me.

I turned and ran the other way. "Nii-san! Where are you? I don't think I like this game, nii-san? Nii-san?"

For nearly an hour I expect, I ran in every possible direction, searching for some sign of Shuya. I found nothing and—as it finally grew completely dark—I let myself fall to the ground and held my legs to my chest, rocking back and forth.

Where was nii-san? Why did he leave me? Did something happen to nii-san? I hoped nothing did.

I heard a noise and my head shot in the direction it came from. I whimpered, breathing heavily. I hated the dark, nii-san knew this; he wouldn't have left me alone out there.

I began to cry, but I tried furiously to wipe away my tears. I was big boy, and big boys _don't cry_.

But I cried anyways, knowing in the depths of my mind, that I was alone…


End file.
